Bra's Luck
by Yusagi
Summary: UPDATE! A picnic gets intense. Rating may go up. Bra has never had a steady boyfriend, so she signs up for Blind Dates R Us...and get's a surprising date! But, will she be able to keep the secret? And what would her mother think of her new boyfriend?
1. Blind Date

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....  
  
AN: This was a weird book I made, after drawing a random picture...but I kinda like it. NOTE: This has absoloutly NOTHING to do with my ACTUAL views on DBZ partners, past partners, potential relationships, or families...It doesn't even reflect my opinion of the individual characters...oh yeah...PLEASE don't be stupid enough to call that number...You have no idea where it might lead.....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Blind Date  
  
Bra sighed, her chin resting on her hands, she was 16 and she'd never had a 'serious' boyfriend yet, Pan and Marron always set her up with boys....Goten repeatedly...but none of them were for her. One date was all it would ever take.....Her mother would only smile her encouragement when Bra would bring her problem to her, and her father, Vegeta, certainly couldn't care less that no HUMAN boys were good enough for her.  
  
Bra smoothed the newspaper article, it read: "Blind Dates R us!! Send in your description and let us pick you your soul mate!! Call: 778-3348 for your chance for love!"  
  
Bra picked up the phone and dialed the number, she figured she might as well, she had nothing to lose, after all.  
  
On the second ring, a chirpy female voice picked up the phone on the other side, " Blind Dates are us, How may I help you?"  
  
" Yes? I want to get a Date..." Bra answered.  
  
" OK, Tell me a short description of yourself, and your PIN number  
  
Bra complied, and a short while later, the woman said, " Alright! We have a match!! He's tall, has dashing onyx eyes, loves hot dogs, working out and sports, but hates to pick fights, loves children, but is a little timid around women....oh yeah, he's a professional athlete, too. To arrange a date, we will charge you $40, non-refundable...we will contact you tommorrow with a time and place, and the two of you can work out some details over the phone."  
  
Bra started to say 'ok', but the phone went dead....They'd hung up!!  
  
Bra sighed, and began to look for a suitable suit for the upcoming blind date.  
  
10:00 AM...The next day:  
  
On the other side of the city, a phone rang, by the tird ring, a tall man picked it up in a calloused hand, and said in a mildly deep voice, " Hello? Who is this?"  
  
" This is Blind Dates R us!" answered a cheeky voice.  
  
The man made a face, and said irritably, " I thought I terminated my membership!"  
  
" Nope! Anyway, we have you a date, she loves food, shopping, and strong men, she strives for absoloute perfection in her men, so has trouble getting boyfriends, but is willing to go out on a limb to find her soul mate....at 7:00pm today, Giorno's Pizzaria. You may work out the details over the phone, but no names or descriptions."  
  
" Yes yes, whatever." He said quickly, anxious to be over with it....perfection eh? This would be a quick date...  
  
" Hello?" over the phone came the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bra sat next to the phone anxiously, she'd decided not to tell anyone about this until she had to.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, in an instant, she picked it up, and a scratchy voice said, " This is Blind Dates er us...we have a date for you, he's on now....the date will be today at 7:00...a chouffer will pick you up at 6:50."  
  
Suddenly, the phone clicked.  
  
" Hello?" Bra asked worriedly.  
  
" H-hi..." Came a husky voice from over the phone, " So....I have to date you?.....OK...."  
  
" So...we're sup-supposed to work out the details right L-like...wh-what we'll be wearing?" She asked unsteadily, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
Bra placed the phone on the hook, her palms were sweaty, and her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would beat out of her chest.  
  
" Whoa-hoe-ho! Who was THAT??" Came Pan's voice from nowhere, " He's certainly got you worked up!! A mini-skirt to a 1st date?? *tsk tsk*...."  
  
Bra gasped in surprise, she'd been found out!! " How long have you been there?!"  
  
" Long enough to start wondering if Angel ISN'T the sluttiest girl in town...the SMALLEST micro-mini-skirt you have?! And you TOLD him?!!"  
  
Bra sighed, " It doesn't matter what I wear anyway, we ARE going to a public place..."  
  
" Hm....whatever you say...so..what's his name then?" Pan asked, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" I..uh..don't know..."  
  
" YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shrieked.  
  
Bra made a scandalized face, and snapped, " Oh calm down! You're screaming your head off like I'm pregnant!!! I'm going on a blind date is all!! Sheesh!"  
  
" oh, you are??" Came the voice of her father suddenly, " That's interesting."  
  
" Why are you eavesdropping on my conversation?!!" Bra asked, frustrated...why didn't Pan warn her that her father was coming?? She obviously saw him coming!! Sometimes Bra wasn't sure who's side Pan was on...  
  
" I heard pan screaming, so I came to investigate." He said bluntly, darn it, it figured as much....Pan again...  
  
Bra glared at Pan, making certain she knew it was her fault, to Pan's credit, she had the decency to bluxh slightly...only slightly though.  
  
" I already PAID for it dad!" Bra said stubbornly.  
  
" Whatever...if you want to go, then fine...but you'd better get full THERE!" Vegeta growled, sparing a mesuring glance for Pan before walking away.  
  
At 6:50pm:  
  
Bra stepped outside the door, and a grand limo pulled up, carefully, she got in, and the chauffer was off.  
  
" Where are we going??" She asked.  
  
" That's a secret, Milady." The chauffer said, tipping his hat at the rearview mirror.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
The limo pulled up to a strange restaurant/cafe, and the chauffer opened her car door, bowing.  
  
" We are here, Milady." He said, then offered her a black cloth with a flourish.  
  
" What's this?" Bra asked, tenitivelt taking the cloth.  
  
" A blindfold milady, you'll have to wear it."  
  
Bra sighed, and tied the blindfold around her head carefully.  
  
Slightly stumbling, she put her hand on the man's shoulder, and followed him inside the building, and to her small table.  
  
The man sat her down, and undid the blindfold, at the same time as her date's escort removed his, giving Bra, and her date, the shock of their lives.  
  
" What are YOU doing here?!!!" They both exclaimed at once.  
  
" I asked first, what are you doing here?" Yamcha insisted, as their escorts retreated to their limos.  
  
" I'M a princess."  
  
"....That you are..." He mumbled, "..Fine....I signed up for a blind date srvice several months ago, and never got one....until now."  
  
"...I just called up...you..uh....sounded great over the phone...." Bra said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
".......Ditto..." Yamcha mumbled.  
  
" Well....I suppose we should make the best of it...cost me $40, and my father banned me from dinner tonight..." Bra laughed.  
  
" Haha, figures....but only if you don't talk about the whole blind date thing to anyone...or your mother will hear about it...and I'll NEVER get the end of it!" Yamcha chuckled.  
  
" Deal!"  
  
11:00pm--The date's end:  
  
" This was...really fun..I hope we can do it again some time..." Bra smiled, shaking Yamcha's hand.  
  
" Me too....nest time maybe we should just talk over the phone!" Yamcha laughed, still obviously a little embarrassed about their earlier conversation over the phone.  
  
" Maybe." Bra winked, smiling.  
  
" Would you like a ride home?" He asked.  
  
" In what?" Bra laughed, pointing out that both of their ride's had left.  
  
" Oh..uh..."  
  
" I can fly, Yamcha." Bra laughed.  
  
" Well..uh...goodnight..." He said, looking down at her.  
  
" Uh..yeah..."  
  
" Next week then?"  
  
"...yeah..I hope.."  
  
" Call ya!" He said, taking to the air.  
  
Bra stared after him a moment, she'd almost...wanted to kiss him.  
  
She sighed, and headed home.  
  
When she made it, she skipped in through the door quietly, and made it through the dark house, to her room. She smiled to herself, and thought about how she couldn't wait to see 'uncle' Yamcha again.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
AN: You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to put a PIN number in there, too, did ya?? ^.^  
  
What do you think....oh yeah...uh...I just want to warn you ahead of time, I love to try to work in more romances on the side, or just hint at them, all the time...lol  
  
If you liked this whole 'secret love' thing...then you'd probably like:  
  
Pan's Valentine.(Not yet Published)  
  
or, if you like other May and December types...  
  
Warrior's Love (not yet Published)  
  
~Yusagi 


	2. Their next meet

Disclaimer: Dont own Dbz at all...good thing, huh? XD 

AN: OMG...What is wrong with me, here i am working on chapter 4, and i forgot I haven't even put up ch 2! beats head on wall

* * *

**_Bra's Luck_**

**Chapter 2**: _**Their next meet**_

Bra held back a giggle, as she sat down at the table.

"So...I take it that it went well?" Bulma smiled, placing a plate of piping-hot pancakes infront of her.

"Oh yeah, you could say that..."

"And who is he?"

"Oh...that's a secret!" Bra laughed, having already prepared answers for every conceivable question.

"When will we be seeing him, then?"

"Mom!" Bra sighed," I don't _move_ that fast!"

"Okaay...I just hope you aren't trying to hide the fact that you found a middle-aged bum, or something like that."

Quickly, Bra stuffed her mouth full of food, trying to hide her astonishment.

Mother's could sense things like that too well...

Bulma apparently caught her shocked glance, but misinterpreted it.

"Ah, I'm kidding, sweety...I know you wouldn't do that."

Bra swallowed her food, and tried to play along. "It wasn't funny..."

"Sorry." Bulma shrugged,"I'm going on a business trip, I'll be back in a week..."

"What!" Bra exclaimed,"When?"

"This afternoon." Her mother answered," Don't worry, your father's staying..."

"Like always!" They both finished, laughing.

Yamcha sighed as he leaned back in his chair, last night was certainly the highlight of his month...if not his _year_!

He smiled slightly, even though it was completely insane to hope, or even _consider_ seeing her again...that one night was enough.

Only now...he wished he had a girlfriend again...the house had been too lonely since Pu'ar's death.

So, now he didn't know whether to love or hate that 'blind date' line.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and he picked it up without thinking.

"Hello?"

A heavenly voice answered himan eerily familiar one.

"So, Bra...tell me now, who was it?" Pan smiled, laying on her stomach on the bed.

"Nope, nuh-uh."

"Oh? But why?"

"Because I don't want my Dad to know." She said, smirking.

"What!" Pan laughed," I'm not gonna scream, I promise."

"Oh, come on, Pan. You know what I mean." Bra countered," I know you come here to moon over my brother and dad, though I'm not sure if Trunks knows, I know my dad does."

Pan gasped, and blushed crimson," Yeah right! I'm visiting you!"

"Yeah, you plan to go stare at whoever is home, right?"

"_Bra!_"

"Come on, my dad is iso/i not above manipulating you if he thinks you know something!"

Pan glared fiercely at her," I see...you obviously are PMSing or somehing, so I'll leave you in peace."

"Haha, whatever..."Bra giggled, as Pan hurried out of the room, flustered.

"So, you have any idea what Bra's on?" Goten asked casually.

"Huh?" Trunks replied, looking up from his food.

"Pan was all flustered about her...so I was wondering if Bra was acting weird."

"Ah, so that's why you asked me out to lunch."

"Well..uh...no!" He replied, face turning red.

"Well...I wan't going to say...but..." Trunks sighed," She's got a mystery boyfriend."

"What?" Goten gasped.

"Yeah, some dating service." Trunks nodded," Look, I'm sorry, man."

"I can't believe it."

"Well...to be blunt, I _told_ you she wasn't going to wait forever."

"Yeah, yeah..whatever." Goten sighed, rearranging his food with his fork absently," So...what's his name?"

Trunks frowned slightly," Actually, I don't know."

Bra held her breath, as the phone rang on the other end.

A part of her knew she shouldn't be doing this...one blind date would have been innocent enough, and they could pretend it never happened...the problem was...she didn't _want_ to forget.

"Hello?"

"Yamcha..."

There was a small pause, before,"...Yeah? How can I help you?"

"You...uh...said you wanted to go out again sometime?" She said nervously.

"I did?...oh...yeah..."

"So, uh...I was gonna hang out doing nothing anyway since my mom is on a business trip, so I was wondering if you want to go to a restaurant? My treat."

She thought she heard a small sigh from the other side," Sure, why not?"

"Okay! I'll wait for you in a half-an-hour!"

Yamcha slammed his open palm into the wall in frustration.

What was he going to do? One bloody 'blind date' Bulma might forgive, and...who knows? Vegeta might even let him pass with a few month hospital stay.

But two? And this time it was nowhere near 'blind'.

"Well, it _is_ just dinner...I've watched her since she was a baby, this is no different." He assured himself, getting into his car.

"Yeah...no different...except _this_ time I'm gonna die."

He sighed as he pulled in front of Capsule Corp, there she was...waiting with a smile on her face.

She was wearing a much more reasonable outfit, her skirt actually covering something this time.

She had inherited all of her mother's beauty and more...just like that temper.

"You're late!" She complained, as she got in.

"Traffic was HFIL."

"Right. So, I was thinking maybe Tony's?"

"Oh? That's awfully cheap for someone like you."

"Yeah. But I dont have my credit card on me."

Vegeta glared at the retreating car.

There was something going on here, and he hated being left out of anything...perhaps what he hated was knowing _exactly_ what was going on...

"You don't really suspect _Yamcha!_" Pan laughed," No way Bra would look twice at him."

He glanced back at her.

She was pretty, granted, but he knew much of her beauty was artificial...Pan was built for the battlefield, not the bed.

She very much exceeded at what she did.

He almost pitied her that Trunks had chosen that pathetic human over her...had she not been a Son...he might have felt some form of sympathy for her.

Might.

He laughed as she glared at her empty plate, " Daughter of Bulma Briefs or not, you're still part Saiyan!"

"Oh, shutup!" She pouted," I'm full...I just wanted better quality."

"Then why is your stomach still growling?"

She opened her mouth to protest, when her stomach drowned her out.

Blushing, she said," Do you have any Zeni? I ran out of cash."

"Are you s_ure_ you're not related to Goku?" He laughed, " Sure...why not?"

She smiled at him again, as they pulled in, and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you."

He sighed, as he watched her run into the house...he wished there wouldn't be a 'seeya'...everytime he 'saw' her, would be another, more painful, death.

Of course, he knew he would still see her again. Whether he liked it or not.

To his guilt, he liked it.

* * *

AN: WHoopee! I did it!

Yusagi Sombermoon


	3. Investigation

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Heh.

AN: ZOMG! Here it has been sitting, for a very long time, and I didn't realize I hadn't updated it /Hides/

* * *

_Bra's Luck_

**Chapter 3: _Investigation_**

"Alright! I can't _take_ it anymore!" Goten announced, barging into Trunks' office with all the dramatics of a B-movie hero.

"And whatever it is you can't take requires you to break my door?" Trunks asked, glancing calmly up from his paperwork.

"_Yes_!" Goten nodded irritably.

"I see." Trunks sighed, looking back at his work. "Then it must be about my sister."

"_Look_, I have to figure out who it is!" Goten said, walking up, and slamming his hands onto Trunks' work, forcing him to give the flustered youth his full attention. "I can live with her dating some other guy—"

"Can you, now?"

"Yes!" Goten answered adamantly.

"Oh…what a relief, you had me worried there for a minute."

"_Trunks_!" Goten growled. "Will you let me finish my sentence for once?"

"Oh no, that might possibly end a _decades_ long feud between the Briefs and the Sons." Trunks replied dryly. "What kind of a Briefs would I be if I did _that_?"

"_Trunks_!"

"Alright, alright…if I let you talk, will you stop ruining my paperwork?"

Goten nodded quickly, and then spoke. "Anyway, I can't handle not knowing _who_ she's dating!"

"You want to pummel him or something." Trunks asked evenly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but…"

"Look, I'll see what I can do, okay?" Trunks said quickly, knocking his childhood friend's hands off his important papers. "It was some dating service, if I remember. I'll look into it…satisfied?"

"Not until I figure out." Goten sighed, but headed for the door anyway.

"Good. Now I can actually _work_…what a novel idea"

Goten paused for an instant, and for one horrible moment, Trunks thought he might decide to stay. Fortunately, Goten only turned and said, "You know what, Trunks?"

Trunks gave a heavy sigh, before saying, "What, Goten?"

"You're no fun when you're like this."

"I'm working, Goten, one day you'll understand." Trunks paused a few moments, as if considering something, before adding, "If you ever manage to get a _job_, that is."

"Trunks!"

O-o-0-o-O

Yamcha groaned as he hid under his pillow. The phone was ringing, but he did not need to pick it up…he knew who it was…she had called at the same time for the past five days in a row.

Again, the answering machine picked it up, and again the recording played, but what haunted him most was the voice that replied to the recording.

"Come on already, aren't you the least bit tired of this?" There was a pause, before the voice continued. "Well, anyway, I've prepared a lunch for us, and I know just the place we can go! It's _so_ romantic! Well…see you in ten! Bye!"

He whimpered pitifully as it hung up. He knew no matter how hard he fought it; he would be there on time. He had considered turning off the answering machine, but he knew she would just keep ringing all day, until he could not take the noise any more, and answered it. Kami knew what would happen if he left his phone off the hook.

It was not that he disliked going with her—not at all. What scared him was that he enjoyed it…no…more than that…her smile, her emerald hair, the way she laughed just like her mother--what terrified him more than the Saibamen, Cell, Buu, Vegeta, or even the years of torture that would follow his being found out, was that he was falling for a _17 year old girl_. The fact that the girl happened to be the daughter of his old girlfriend did not help.

He sighed as he shrugged on his coat, not bothering to be surprised at the fact that he had already gotten up and dressed in spite of his mental protests. He wondered absently what she had packed.

O-o-0-o-O

"A picnic this time?" Her father growled suspiciously, eyeing her small basket.

"Is there a problem, _Dad_?" Bra asked irritably, as she stood at the door, waiting for her date to arrive.

"Where to _this_ time?"

"Like I would tell you." She sniffed defiantly, meeting her father's harsh gaze easily. "After all, the only thing you want to do is follow me, then barge in, and ruin my date--that's all you _ever_ do. ' It's unbecoming of a Saiyan princess to hang out with human friends at somewhere so low as a _mall_.' Or is it a café? Or a pizzeria? Maybe it's just the friends. Like for Pan's 14th birthday? 'The princess of the Saiyans shouldn't be going on a…"

Bra paused to make a fake sounding gasp. "A _slumber_ _party_ at her _best_ _friend's_! What _should_ I be doing, Daddy Dearest?"

He gave her a dangerous glare. "You already know the answer to that question."

"_Exactly_!" Bra exclaimed, exasperated. "I don't _want_ what you have planned for me! I will _not_ let you ruinmy plansthis time! Oh no, not when I've finally found someone I like! If I even _think_ I see you following me today, I promise you Mother will make you regret it for a _long_ time!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, obviously angered at being threatened by his own daughter, but he wisely remained silent…Saiyan or no, it was rarely a good idea to get into a frivolous argument with a half-Saiyaness.

After a few moments of stormy silence, she heard the car pull up. Without even a word of goodbye, she ran out to the car, and leapt in.

"That bad, huh?" Yamcha laughed.

"Yeah, we might need to start meeting somewhere else!"

"Or we could just quit."

She laughed, and kissed his cheek. "Very funny!"

He gave a nervous laugh, and sunk slightly in his seat. "Yeah…_hilarious_…"

O-o-0-o-O

So she thought keeping him from following her would keep her secret. As if her 'secrecy' had deceived him so far. He already knew whom it was that she was 'dating'…

However, he would never hear the end of it from Bulma if he did not get more 'proof' before teaching the insubordinate human a lesson…catching them in the act would be the perfect excuse…but the head-on approach was not always the wisest course of action.

"So…she left on her date and didn't tell me goodbye?" Pan said suddenly, walking into the hall. She had been over every day as of late.

He smothered a slight smirk as he glanced at her. Perhaps there was another way after all…_How will I do this…? Let's see…females of this world seem to prefer the use of their names…_

"Oh…Pan…?" He said coolly, as she walked toward the door to leave.

"Uhm…yeah?" She asked, voice wavering slightly in nervousness as she turned toward him.

"Do you have plans?" He was not ignorant of what this planet considered manners…he simply found no use for them except in rare occasions. This was one of them.

"U-uh…no…"

Once again, he almost smirked. This would be too easy.

"I would…appreciate it…if you would do me a favor, then."

O-o-0-o-O

"This…was…uhm…good." He said nervously, trying not to look at her plunging neckline. "Did you…uh…cook this yourself?"

She smiled and nodded. "It wouldn't be a real picnic if I didn't!"

"That's certainly not what your mother would say."

She laughed then. "Believe it or not, I inherited my talent for cooking from _Dad_."

For a moment, he tried to visualize Vegeta with an apron and chef's hat, but found that he simply could not…and that only made it funnier.

She laughed along with him until there were tears in her eyes, slapping her knees, then said, "But don't ever tell him I told you!"

His mirth vanished in an instant. Do not ever tell Vegeta. Vegeta would fry him for dinner when he found out about this picnic. Yamcha suddenly found it disturbingly easy to visualize the angry Saiyan in a blood-soaked apron—soaked with Yamcha's blood.

"There." Bra said suddenly. "I don't want to talk about my mother, and you don't want to talk about my father."

"O-oh…sorry."

"It's fine…" She said, crawling over across the blanket toward him. "That leaves _us_…and that's a good subject…don't you think?"

He felt his cheeks flame at her sudden proximity, and everything in him screamed for him to back away, to run as far away from the girl and the lakeside-forest picnic she set up. However, his rebellious body would not respond.

"Wanna swim?" She asked suddenly, indicating the sapphire body of water they were sitting next to.

"N-no!" He stuttered, willing away images of the young woman next to him in a thong, dripping wet, and…_No…no…no, no, NO!_

She smiled, and leaned uncomfortably close to his face. "Alright then…I'll just settle for a kiss…"

"What?" He cried. _Kiss her? No way…no way…there'd be no going back…no chances of survival…not even Hell would accept me…_

"Come on…we've been dating for a week now!" She insisted. "Most couples kiss on their _first_ date! It's not like we haven't kissed before!"

"That was _different_!" He said, voice tinged with hysteria. "And we are not a c-c-_couple_!"

"Oh, stop it!" She laughed.

For a fleeting, blissful moment, he thought she might have given up. However, an instant later, soft lips were on his, and slim hands were pressed against his cheek, as she leaned into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip, and making a soft whining noise, as if begging for a return from him.

It was not fortunate that his mind froze in shock—or perhaps some form of overload—because that meant his baser instincts won by default. With something of a desperate mewl, he shivered in anticipation, and returned her kiss with a passion he had thought lost.

O-o-0-o-O

That was the first time he called her by name…usually it was 'brat' or 'Son' or some form of 'mutt'…and that brief flash in his eyes…as if he had considered something…but what?

She shook her head slightly. She was on a mission; she could not afford distraction by such thoughts now…those were troubles to think on later.

The very human noise that filtered through the forest was coming from near the small lake—almost a pond—that was one of Bra's favorite places to be. One of the voices Pan heard was most definitely Bra's. The other sounded somewhat familiar, but she could not place it.

Silently, she leapt from treetop to treetop, careful to keep her energy suppressed—just in case—and approached the jolly couple. She almost yelped and fell out of the tree she was in when she got a look at the man who Bra had pushed to the blanket, making rather obnoxious make-out noises.

_Yamcha?_ She had thought of many possibilities while searching for Bra…her uncle, Uub…even considered her father briefly…

_But Yamcha? I guess Vegeta was right to ask me to go see whom she was dating…_She mused, closing her eyes to block out the stomach-turning scene below_. But how will I tell him? I don't want to betray my best friend…but…_

Her eyes snapped open when a startled yelp shattered the relative silence of the forest. Yamcha suddenly scrambled out from underneath Bra, incredibly flustered, and raced out of the clearing. Bra had an expression of utmost frustration, as she watched him vanish into the trees.

_What in the world…?_

Pan noticed suddenly that Bra was wandering away in another direction than Yamcha had disappeared to._ Now's my chance to talk to her…and she better have some good answers!_

O-o-0-o-O

She loved the feel of his rough hands, running where only years of experience could have taught them to go. She loved how he shivered and groaned under her slim fingers…it was wonderful…magical. It was not that she was inexperienced—hardly—it was because it was _him_.

However, just like that, it was over. No explanation, he was simply gave a yelp and scrambled away from her, babbling incoherent apologies. She sighed irritably, and shook her head.

_So close…we were so close and he just runs away…Can he _really _be that scared of my family?_

She shook her head in frustration, and stood up, choosing to take a different path back to the car, rather than chase after him like some lovesick girl.

"Yamcha, you spineless coward…how can you _be _like this?" She sighed.

_I am falling for an idiot. _She allowed herself a small smirk after a moment. _Nevertheless, it's an _experienced _idiot._

"_EXPLAIN!_" Pan's voice rang out suddenly.

Bra froze, and everything inside her did as well. Clearly, Pan knew. That did not stop Bra from feigning innocence, as she turned toward her best friend. "Explain _what_, Pan? Why are you jumping randomly out of trees and trying to give innocent Saiyanesses heart attacks?"

"As if you've _ever_ been innocent!" Pan growled, advancing on her. "What the _heck _did you think you were doing? _Tell _me that scene was a result of a misunderstanding with Shenron!"

Bra blinked. _A wish…could this be a result of a…wish? _She shook her head slightly. _No way…mom monitors the dragonballs all the time, I'd know if a wish was made—and probably what it was, too._

Pan apparently took her headshake as an answer. "Why are you _willingly _dating a…goodness, what is he? _Fifty_?"

"Oh…Pan…you _can't _tell my father about this!" Bra pleaded desperately.

"Why not? I'd think he would want to _know_ you were dating _Yamcha_ of all people!" Pan challenged. "I bet your _mother _would be interested that her ex-boyfriend was after her daughter, too!"

"How could you do something like that? You _know _what would happen to him if Dad found out!" Bra begged, hands outstretched.

"Yeah, he'd get what he deserves." Pan nodded. "You know it's downright _unhealthy _to date fifty year old men when you're 16!"

"My dad's 70!"

"That's not the same, and you know it!" Pan growled. "Saiyans age differently!"

"You're right, it _is_ different—Yamcha's _free._" Bra hissed. "Now you listen…I've never even hinted about your crush on _both _of my male family members to _anyone_!"

"Y-yeah…well a crush is different from that steamy scene back there!" Pan said, her voice losing some of its edge.

"Please…" Bra whispered, her anger waning away, a sad sort of despair that had her almost to the point of tears replacing it. "I can't bear to see him hurt because of me…"

Pan was silent a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip, before finally replying. "Alright, fine…I won't tell…but only if you quit."

"But…I…can't…"

"You _can't_?" Pan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is he _forcing _you, or something?"

"No!" Bra said quickly, shaking her head. "I mean…what would _you _do if by some crazy accident, you can finally have my father willingly to yourself…and then some one suddenly arrives and says you have to give it all up and act like nothing ever happened—could _you _give it up? _Would _you?"

Pan stared at her wide-eyed for a few moments, apparently playing the scenario over in her mind, before shaking her head. "Th-that's not the same…"

"You know it _is_, Pan."

She sighed softly, and closed her eyes. "Alright. I'll do it. If…if you really do think you love him, I'll keep your secret."

"Oh, thank you, Pan! Thank you!" Bra cried, hugging her.

O-o-0-o-O

Trunks frowned, it was proving more difficult than he anticipated to track down what service she used—if only his mother believed in Caller ID, it would have been easy—but _no_, it _had _to have been invented by his grandfather's rival. Sadly, many things were.

He shook his head. _Well. This is not going well—guess I'm not a branch of the government after all. _

"Mr. Brief…" The voice of his secretary crackled over the intercom—clearly, it was time to get a new intercom. "Marron is here to see you."

_Marron? Why would she be here?_

"Send her in." He said quickly, straightening his coat.

The door opened almost immediately, admitting a smiling blonde woman. "Hi, Trunks!"

She somehow managed to make her stride enchanting and alluring, even when just jovially skipping across the room. Perhaps that was just her many years as a supermodel speaking—or it was their many months as a 'couple'.

"Er…what's wrong?" He asked in what he hoped was a tone that hid his nervousness. "Did I miss a date?"

She gave a musical laugh. She had inherited everything from her appearance to her temperament from her mother—normally that would be a good thing, but considering the fact that her mother threatened to go on killing sprees monthly, the latter was not something Trunks entirely appreciated.

"Do you know anything about what your sister has been doing?" She asked innocently--although, unless she was angry, he wondered if it was possible for her to do otherwise. "I haven't really seen her at _all _in a _week_!"

He sighed and shook his head. _What is with the 'spotlight special on Bra' lately? Can't a Brief do something without the world asking a million questions a day about it? _"She's got a mystery boyfriend."

"Oh, who?"

"Like I said…_mystery boyfriend…_" He said, hoping his smile would hide the sarcastic irritation lacing his words. "She hasn't told anyone who."

"Why haven't you asked Pan?" She asked, frowning. "She's always hanging out with Bra—if she doesn't know, who would?"

Trunks blinked. _Why didn't I think of that? _"Thanks for the advice, Marron."

She smiled and turned to leave, but paused. "Oh…and Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"_You stood me up!_"

**CH END

* * *

**

AN: Let's think of the bright side here—since I took so long, I _majorly _revamped this story. The original 'forest scene' was horrid. That thing was tweaked in the process of updating so many times it's not funny—I think it went the whole spectrum of ratings, too—V.V

I'm considering a sequel/offshoot fic for this—anyone know what about? ;) I may just graft it into the story, though…now I don't know _how _long this will be….eh-heh.

-Yusagi Sombermoon.


End file.
